Aromatic hydroxy acids are important items of commerce. For instance o-hydroxybenzoic acid (salicylic acid) is used as a chemical intermediate, for instance to make aspirin, while p-hydroxybenzoic acid is used to make parabens and is also used as a monomer in making polyesters. Aromatic hydroxy acids can be manufactured using the Kolbe-Schmitt reaction, which is a reaction of an alkali metal salt of an aromatic hydroxy compound with carbon dioxide, usually under elevated temperature and pressure. The Kolbe-Schmitt reaction has been a standard procedure for the preparation of aromatic hydroxy acids for over 100 years, see for instance A. S. Lindsey, et al., Chem. Rev., vol. 57, p. 583-620 (1957). However, this process is complex and difficult to run, involving several manufacturing steps, which adds to the cost of the final product. Also, substantial cost is incurred for the use of corrosive compounds such as NaOH or KOH which are subsequently discarded (as sodium or potassium salts).